Remote direct memory access (RDMA) is a direct memory access from the memory of one computer to the memory of another computer that takes place without consuming resources of the operating system of either computer. RDMA is low latency and high throughput. However, memory that is used for RDMA must be pinned. RDMA is compatible with virtualization. However, if virtualization is performed, a host generally does not know which portions of guest memory will be accessed via RDMA. Accordingly, the host pins all of the guest memory to physical memory. This can negate the advantages of memory overcommitment that are ordinarily realized through virtualization. For example, one of the drawbacks of the Infiniband® protocol (which uses RDMA) with regards to virtualization is that if Infiniband is used to perform RDMA in a virtualization environment, memory overcommitment is disabled.